1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an expansion device for computers, and more particularly to an expansion box for notebook computers which may be easily and conveniently mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, portable notebook computers are in the main stream of the computer industry. Their compactness has made them very popular among consumers; however, they provide limited functions due to their small size. Hence, there are available on the market peripheral expansion devices for notebook computers. Notebook computers are directly connected to desk-top computers or expansion cartridges when in use in order to expand their functions, which means greater working space is required.